Don't Worry About Me
by This-Lil'-Fan-Girl
Summary: Keith regretted saying anything to Lance. He should have just told him the truth, whether he was scared or not. He had to stupidly fall in love with the blue paladin THEN turn him down due to being a coward. Now everyone was suffering the consequences and it was all Keith's fault. WARNING: SWEARING! I might also bump up the ratings depending on what reviews I get or what I write.
1. The Rejection

So I just wanna quickly put a lil' authors note explaining some stuff, so yeah.

Hi.

Okay, that is not what I wanted to talk about so let me carry on. I was previously called CrispyFics, so there's no confusement or something but I changed it because I thought it was terrible.

Anyway, I haven't been posting for a while because one of my relatives died, (please don't comment sympathetic reviews because this is a site for fanfics, not a sympathy site or something) and I was really close to them. Their death affected me so that's why I haven't been writing or updating anything but I'm back now :'D *Cries internally*

Now onto stuff to do with this fanfic, a quick swearing warning, there are words such as the f-word, s-word and such, if you do not like it you can feel free to click off of this fanfic. This is also a kinda AU? Basically, its set after they find (CLONE) Shiro but they haven't done a lion swap yet. If you have any questions review them or PM me, I'm always open for constructive critism but if you do not like my writing or style, please don't leave a review saying this is horrible. Just leave a review saying what I can work on.

Ok I've done enough rambling, onto the first chapter!

-Narrator POV-

Keith didn't know what to assume when Lance cornered him in the training room. They had been getting along fine from what Keith could think of and they hadn't argued in a few weeks. Why was Lance acting so strange?

The first thing Keith noticed when Lance had walked in was the slight blush on his face. Was he coming down with a fever?

"Hey Lance." Keith called as he dodged the training robot's swipes. Although, moments later, he was knocked off his feet because he was too distracted by Lance's fidgeting. He got up and ended the training sequence. "You ok? You look like you've got a fever."

Keith walked over to Lance, who was hiding something behind his back.

"I-I'm fine…" Lance looked away, his blush deepening. Keith pondered an idea in his head as to why he was acting strange. He had one idea, but -Keith stopped himself- It _can't_ be that.

"So… What's up?" Keith asked awkwardly.

"The… sky? Okay that was terrible, sorry… Erm." Lance fiddled with whatever was behind his back. His skin went a darker shade of red. Keith tried joking around to ease the tension.

"C'mon, spit it out-"

"I LIKE YOU!" Lance held out a single red rose looking flower from behind his back.

Silence greeted Lance's outburst.

"W-what?!" Keith asked, his mind double taking what he said. Meanwhile, a blush had formed on his pale cheeks. Lance shut his eyes and whispered.

"I like you…"

Keith just stood panicking, his eyes darting around, as if he was looking for what to say. He wasn't ready to come out as being gay! Mistakenly, he said the first thing he thought of.

"We're just… friends." Lance's eyes glazed over, his eyes going from hopeful to embarrassed in a matter of seconds. Instead of making Lance feel better, he dug a deeper hole;

"Lance we b-barely know each other? What are you thinking?"

Keith gently pushed the lonely flower away, but it didn't matter because Lance just let it fall to the ground, along with the shattered pieces of his broken heart. The blue paladin just blankly looked to the ground where it landed and wiped at his eyes furiously.

"Lance-"

"You've said enough." With that, Lance turned and ran out the training room.

-Lance's POV-

Why did I fall in love? _Wipe._ Why was it Keith? _Sob._ Dammit, WHY?! _Scream._

After bolting from the training room, I hid myself in Blue. Although, her calming essence did nothing to soothe my shattered heart. I finally let a sob tear itself out of my throat, it's strangled echo bounced around Blue's cockpit.

' _What happened?!'_

Her voice called through our bond.

"Stupid… Stupid Keith!" Something like a scream and sob made its way out of my mouth. "I-I hate him… Him and his s-stupid… mullet…" I punched the wall in a mix of emotions and fell to the floor, my body shaking in rage and heartbreak.

' _What did the red paladin do?'_

"Please... Blue, n-not now." I hugged my knees to my chest and cried. I was worthless, of course Keith wouldn't like me back.

I was the 7th wheel. I wasn't needed.

All I am is a screw up, Keith was right to reject me.

Blue's attempt at comforting me was ignored.

-Keith's POV-

I fucked up. Oh my God, I fucked up big time.

It had been minutes since Lance had run out and I was still standing frozen regretting everything. Tears gathered at my eyes as I got angrier and angrier at myself. Then I suddenly came to realise something I never wanted to happen had just happened; everything I had with Lance was probably gone forever and it was all my fault.

"N-no…!" I let myself stammer out, "Why do I always screw up by pushing people away?!" I yelled as I put my head in my hands.

Lance was the first person I really cared about, (other than Shiro) even when we had the stupid 'rivalry'. I knew that I felt some way towards him -A warm fluttery feeling every time he spoke, the way he made me feel with every small praise or exchange of witty banter- but I didn't realise until to late that it was Love.

Now it wouldn't ever happen, and _it was my fault_ and that hurt.

I clenched my fists as my body shook. I loved Lance so much that it was painful. I didn't want to push him away, I wanted more than friendship. More than boyfriends. I wanted to be soulmates.

But...

Would I ever be able to save what we could of had?

"Fuck…"


	2. The Pain

**Hey, I'm back already!**

 **I wanted to say I have a lot lined up for this, so be warned.**

 **But yeah, here is the next chapter!**

 **PS. Don't forget to leave a review or a follow/favourite, they really brighten my day :D**

-Narrator's POV-

Keith finally decided to let Lance have time to himself before he apologised. He knew he had messed up badly, but didn't know how much. Only Lance and his shattered heart knew.

"...Keith?" Shiro's voice called from the door of the training room. "Are you ok? Usually, you'd be neck deep in fighting the training bots… but you're just staring-"

"It's nothing." He lied. ' _No it's not!'_ His mind screamed. Shiro walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder while giving a knowing look.

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know, Allura needs to talk about some split missions we're going on. She wants us all gathered on the bridge in about five dobashes, alright?" Shiro didn't believe Keith but he knew the boy pretty well. It was better to leave him be until he opened up and told you himself, not to force him to tell what's on his mind.

"Thanks," Keith whispered, his eyes closing as he sighed sadly. Shiro began to walk away.

"Also," Shiro started, before turning back to the boy when he reached the doorway. "When you want to talk about it, you know where to find me."

Keith flinched as he double-took what Shiro said.

"How-?!"

The older man didn't answer he just winked.

"See you in a bit, Keith."

-Lance's POV-

 _Keep smiling. Keep flirting. Keep laughing._

My footsteps echoed in the empty corridor as I left the Blue lion's hanger.

These words repeated in my head. My own mother's voice mocking me. Years ago those words made me happy, but now they felt cold and spiteful. They chipped away at the small happy memories of earth, but now Keith's words disintegrated anything that felt remotely… positive. Only negative thoughts took up the dark void of my mind.

When I reached my room, I shut the door harder than I meant to.

' _Worthless...'_

"Shut up…"

' _Screw up.'_

"Please..!" I shoved my hands against either side of my head as the words got worse. I fell onto the floor, trying to make myself as small as possible.

' _ **Seventh wheel.**_ '

"STOP!" I yelled. Tears leaked out from under my closed eyelids.

"Lance?"

I opened my eyes, the blurry shape of Hunk stood in the doorway, a concerned and scared look fell upon his features.

"Lance-"

"Don't say anything, Hunk, please." I looked to my best friend, horror in flashing in my eyes for being discovered in such a weak state.

Hunk looked conflicted before nodding hesitantly.

The awkward tension built until I finally asked him a question.

"What are you doing here?" I looked away from the yellow paladin's worried gaze.

"Allura said we have a meeting in five minutes… Are you sure you'll be up for it? I could say you're sick!" I felt irritated by my best friend for the first time ever, but as always, I locked my emotions away and covered it with a smile.

"Thanks, Hunk. But _I'm fine_ don't worry about me!"

I'm not fine.

 _Stupid fucking Keith!_

-20 minutes later-

-Keith's POV-

I felt the guilt build within me. Lance was _not_ fine. No matter what he was doing, I could see right through the flirting and jokes. When he thought no one was looking, he'd drop the happy facade and look ready to cry.

 _That's my fault…_

I tried again and again to apologise, but Lance just did all he could to cause an argument or not speak to me at all.

 _Why do I always fuck up?_

"Lance please-" I tried.

"What do you want, Mullet-Head? Huh?" Lance challenged, his eyes full of sadness, anger and pain.

"I…" I felt close to tears myself.

Lance didn't let me finish. He just walked out the room, but I knew he was hiding the steady flow of tears rolling down his face.

 _Tears that I caused._

I could feel the team's stares at the back of my head.

"Keith?" Allura's concerned voice called. "Did… Did something happen between you and Lance?"

I froze.

 _Should I tell them…?_

I actually considered telling them, but my body had other ideas as I walked out not saying or word or acknowledging Allura's question.

This needed to stop. Lance needed to know how I felt. He deserved that much after I completely broke his heart.

 _Lance…_

Would he even accept my apology? Or my confession of love?

I bit my lip and stopped in front of his room.

Was he even in there?

I put my head against his door, listening for muffled sobs or quiet breathing.

Nothing.

"Dammit…" The tears finally came, "Why can't you just know how I feel!" My hands balled into fists and I punched his door with a mixture of emotions. Sobs and cries wracked my body and I felt heavy. Suddenly, I let my body fall to the floor, I didn't care that my head slammed painfully onto the hard ground. In fact, I welcomed the pain.

"W-why can't I love without _causing_ pain?" My voice came out small and damaged.

"Why… can't I just love at all."

-Lance's POV-

It's all Keith fault. It always has been.

Any emotions I had towards him before had disappeared and had been replaced with rage. Tears of _rage_ rolled down my face _(I refused to admit it was tears of heartbreak)._

The hanger for the Blue Lion came into view. I sprinted towards the door, I may have rejected her earlier but I needed her now, more than ever.

The door opened slower than I remembered but that didn't stop me. Once I had Blue in my vision, the tears flowed faster and bigger.

"B-blue!" I choked out. I dragged my feet heavily towards her. When I reached her, I placed a hand on the blue barrier. "Blue… I-I need you!"

But…

Her particle barrier stayed up.

No recognition was shown in her yellow, mechanical eyes. She stayed completely still. I gave her a strained smile.

"Blue?" I looked into her eyes. Nothing happened. "C'mon, Blue its me? Lancey-Lance! O-open up!"

Again, nothing happened. She didn't even do her greeting purr that she always did.

I felt something icy run through my veins.

"Are-Are you rejecting me?" I whispered.


End file.
